


Educating Fleur

by Chuffed4angst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Food, Gen, Post-War, Revenge, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuffed4angst/pseuds/Chuffed4angst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has had enough of her bitch of a sister in law.  This is her sweet tale of fat revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating Fleur

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Immature themes, magical weight gain. 
> 
> A/N: This fic is dedicated to my own personal witch-in-law, who inspired my wicked fantasies of revenge. Originally published in 2007, fanfiction.net deleted this in their big purge because I had rated this sexless, nonviolent story G. Ok. Be forewarned: this is not a small child’s bedtime story.
> 
> Also, I offer my sincerest apologies to cannon Fleur, who does not deserve this treatment. My witch-in-law deserves all this and more. Bwa ha ha.

The Last Straw

Ginny was quite sure she had never been more angry, which was really saying something considering her explosive Weasley temper. Enough was enough! That beastly bitch of a sister-in-law had gone too far this time. For years, Ginny had overlooked Fleur’s insufferable insults and superior attitude in the name of the love and happiness of her eldest brother. Fleur had been slinging vicious criticisms about every female member of the Weasley clan since before Bill had married her. She had picked and picked about perceived faults of Ginny and her four sisters-in-law as if she had some magical right to her horrible opinions. What bothered her more, however, was that Fleur had criticized every aspect of Ginny’s mum: her weight, cooking, housekeeping, even her child rearing skills. Blinded by what she thought was Fleur’s "perfect" love for Bill, Molly always excused it, saying that Fleur wasn’t responsible for her ‘continental attitudes’. As years went by, Fleur’s acerbic criticisms expanded to target the entire extended Weasley clan.

In the name of family peace, Ginny had resigned herself to responding with no more than an eye roll and occasional muttered expletive. Ginny had remained civil and cooperative with Fleur both at family functions and at work. As the British Auror Office’s liaison to the Global Magical Law Enforcement Guild, Ginny had often needed to coordinate with the Office of International Cooperation, where Fleur worked. Fleur was no more than a glorified party hostess, but her vast connections in the international magical community had proven very valuable on more than one occasion.

Today, however, was just the end. Ginny had arranged to meet Fleur in the tea room at the Department of International Cooperation to discuss facilitating the extradition of a Death Eater who had been captured in the French West Indies. When she arrived, Fleur was already sitting and chatting with the Minister’s personal assistant, Marguerite, who was well known as the heart and soul of the Ministry rumor mill.

Fleur stood up and gave Ginny the obligatory cheek-to-cheek air kisses. "Ah, Geenee. We were just talking about you. You do look so lovely today. Zee cut of your robes nearly hides your -- ah, motherly -- hips. Are zey charmed?"

Taking a moment as she sat down to reword her immediately sarcastic reply to Fleur’s veiled insult, Ginny said, "Er, thanks Fleur. No charms work. But I do rather like how nicely the fabric drapes. Hello Margueritte. And don’t you both look lovely today."

Marguerite gave a simpering smile and intoned confidentially, "Truly Ginny, its amazing how you are always appear so professional and attractive. Not many witches have your fashion sense. It's especially amazing considering that you must have figured the whole style thing out on your own. Clearly, you didn’t get any help from your mother. From what Fleur tells me your mum’s pretty eccentric and doesn’t put any effort into appearances."

Ginny couldn’t remember the exact words of the rest of the conversation because she spent nearly all of her energy forcing a pleasant expression and restraining herself from hexing both Fleur and Marguerite right at the little tea table. Fleur must have been sharing her nasty opinions about the Weasleys with Marguerite for a very long time for Marguerite to feel entirely comfortable joking about it with Ginny. In addition to Fleur’s usual cuts on Molly, Fleur and Margueritte joked about the imperfections of virtually every member of Ginny’s family.

It was one thing for Fleur to express unpleasant opinions to her mum, to her and to her family, Ginny thought. It was an entirely different thing to be trashing the Weasleys to non-family members. Still, it was even worse that Fleur chose to air her bitchy opinions to the queen of Ministry gossip, who would be sure to spread them around.

Ginny phased back into the conversation and started paying close attention just as Fleur started dissing Bill. "Ah, oi. He iz so very sexy, like an animal. Which is magnifique in zee boudoir. But outside of zee boudoir I am working on... shall we say, house training him, so to speak. Like all of zee Weasleys -- no disrespect intended Geenee – he is too unrestrained. I don’t allow him to be a bad influence on our two angel girls. I have told the girls that zeir father eez himself a wild child and zat zey must get permission from me for anything out of zee ordinary. Really, I must keep him on a veree short leash."

Fleur and Marguerite tittered wickedly about Bill’s borishness and the bedroom implications for his short leash.

That was it. If Fleur was as hateful and unloving regarding Bill as she was about the rest of the Weasleys, all bets were off. Molly had convinced Ginny to ignore Fleur’s constant shite in the name of family peace and Bill’s happiness. But if Fleur wasn’t loving and loyal to Bill, there wasn’t much point was there? Ginny couldn’t listen any more without reacting and she didn’t trust herself not to overreact, so she excused herself, saying she had another meeting and would fly a memo to Fleur about the French West Indies issue.

A WWW Solution

Back in her office, Ginny stormed and fumed. How dare Fleur! Of all the disloyal, unloving, malicious people in the world, how had her brother brought this hellion into their family?? Sure, Fleur was physically perfect in a sodding veela sort of way. But if anyone could see her black heart and rotting soul, they wouldn’t think she was so damned perfect. If Fleur weren’t so sure of her own perfection, maybe she would get off of her righteous high horse and stop criticizing everyone else. 

Ginny would defend her mum to the ends of the earth, but one thing she really disagreed about was Molly’s decision to overlook all of Fleur’s nasty comments. Fleur had hurt too many people over the years and should not be allowed to continue. Problem was, Ginny and her brothers had all promised their mum that they would not to make waves at family events, so direct confrontation was out. Still, Ginny thought, Fleur might learn to play nice if she was forced to experience the repercussions of her insults.

If there was any hope of teaching Fleur about the impact of her malicious opinions, it would take some careful planning and, perhaps, a consultation with the twins.

After considering a multitude of nasty hexes, Ginny decided that she didn’t want to inflict any kind true injury on her brother’s wife and the mother of her nieces. No, Ginny simply wanted to nick the glaze of physical perfection that seemed to fuel Fleur’s self-righteous habit of picking on the imperfections of others. Ginny hoped that if Fleur was forced to see herself as an imperfect human, that she might learn to empathize with the rest of humanity and stop being such a bitch.

Easier said than done, however. Ginny knew of no magic that would cause Fleur to be appropriately self-critical or circumspect about her world view. She read through dozens of spell books looking for something, anything. There simply was no simple recipe for Humble Pie. 

In frustration, she took her search to Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes. Without mentioning her intended target, Ginny asked George if he could suggest anything that might turn bitchy criticisms back on the person doing the criticizing.

George grinned. "Sister of mine, you have come to the right establishment to find a wholly immature solution to your problems. We came out with this little beauty last month. It’s our "I’m rubber; you’re glue" gum. If you are chewing the gum, whatever you say about a person bounces off of that person and sticks to you. See, watch. I’ll chew some now... Er, um, .. So now whatever I say about you will happen to me... Ginny you are a blue hyena!"

A blue haze engulfed George, who was instantly changed into a cute and furry blue hyena. Breaking out in laughter, Ginny waited about a minute before George returned to his natural state. "George, that’s brilliant! But would there be any way to put the same charm into something other than gum and make it a bit, er, more subtle?"

George tipped his head to the side, gave Ginny a calculating look and asked, "Is this something a little beyond child’s play, sis?"

At his sister’s nod, George went behind the counter and pulled out his Top Secret WWW Trick Cookbook. He began flipping through the pages and jotting down notes. After a few minutes of furious flipping and jotting, George said, "Right. How’s this? I’ll formulate a rubber/glue variant in a tea. The tea will be effective for 24 hours. There will be no visible effects – sorry, no blue hyenas. But the drinker will take on the internal characteristics of any name calling, slander or slur the drinker issues for two hours per name, slander or slur issued."

"Blimey, George. That’s perfect! How could you know that’s exactly what I’m looking for?" Ginny exclaimed.

With a wry grin, George responded, "Easy, kiddo. Fleur is just as hard on my Katie as everyone else in the family."

Good as his word, George sent a case of what looked to be Fleur’s favorite, but hard-to-find, brand of French tea. It came with a note:

Sticking with your request for subtle, here is your rubber/glue tea. Its harmless if you stick away from name calling slurs and slander. I also added an appetite enlargement charm and a veela neutralizer as a bonus. Share it well. G.

Experiment Begins

The next Friday, Ginny arranged to meet with Fleur for a nice relaxing tea break. Ginny made sure she was early to her first "teaching tea" with Fleur in the International Cooperation tea room. She had obtained tea service for two, made with her own private stock of rubber/glue tea. Fleur arrived in the tea room looking her regular glamourous self in a slim beige crepe muggle pant suit, dangerously high heels and her glowing hair piled impossibly high in a fancy up-do.

"Hi there Fleur. Don’t you look nice today," complemented Ginny.

Swooping in for the cheek-to-cheek kisses, Fleur agreed that she was beautiful. "But of course, I would never attend work without looking my beautiful best. And you are looking well, yourself,” then looked Ginny up and down before adding, “despite zee ‘orribly casual attire zee Aurors encourage."

Ginny let Fleur’s usual dig about her appearance slide and, instead offered her some of the WWW tea and a biscuit. Fleur accepted the tea, but declined the biscuit, reminding Ginny that she should never indulge in sweets if she wanted to get her figure back. A few minutes later, Fleur changed her mind. "For some reason, I am terribly ‘ungry zis afternoon. Perhaps I will have a beescuit or two after all."

After a half hour of conversation in which Fleur critiqued a variety of their mutual acquaintances for overindulging their children, Fleur was planning to take her girls for pizza, ice cream and a trip to the candy store as a special treat that night.

Ginny gave Fleur a gift basket with several tins of the WWW tea. As they cleaned up their table and were ready to go back to work, Ginny told Fleur that she wanted to stop relying on their hit-or-miss practice of getting together, and to plan to meet regularly. Fleur liked the idea, telling Ginny that she firmly believed in the benefits of routine and that if Ginny exhibited a similar level of discipline to her diet and exercise habits that Ginny might hope to avoid her mother’s fate of allowing chaos to control her life. Any twinge of guilt Ginny may have felt upon implementing her plan evaporated instantly.

Tea: Week One

The next week, Fleur appeared a bit rumpled and disorganized. Weaving her way between the crowded tables, she tripped on her high heel and knocked into her Head of Department. 

It was several minutes of apologies and cleaning charms before she reached Ginny’s table. "Sorry to be late. I can’t seem to get everything organized properly today."

Kiss-kiss. She sat down with a huff. After helping herself to a cup of tea and a single chocolate biscuit on her saucer, she started in with gossip about all of the women in her department. One was a terrible mother. One had horrible fashion sense. One was naturally heavy set and should never indulge in any sweets if she were to have a prayer of keeping her figure into her thirties. If she wasn’t careful she would end up looking exactly like Molly!

Through the course of tea, Ginny smiled inwardly as she counted Fleur take "well, perhaps, just one more beescuit" 14 times until the plate was empty.

Tea: Week Two

On week two, Ginny noticed that Fleur’s clothes were not draping as gracefully as usual, her cheeks had begun to fill out and she had slight bags under her eyes. She sent Fleur a beaming smile and waved her over to the table. Fleur waved back, tried without success to tuck her flyaway hair back with a comb, and headed to the snack witch’s cart and purchased a tray of assorted scones, jam and butter.

Placing the scones down next to the teapot and small plate of biscuits at Ginny’s table, Fleur explained, "We could do with some-zing a bit more substantial zan beescuits today, non?"

"Sure. Thanks Fleur,” Ginny said as Fleur got settled. “I’ve been so looking forward to a nice relaxing break today. Things have been just crazy over at the Auror’s Office. So, how are you, dear?"

"Aah, Geenee." Fleur bobbed up to offer her cheek-to-cheek kissesthen plopped down and struggled to reposition her blouse, pulling the placket together where it strained around her growing chest. "I really must speak with zee house elf, she ‘as shrunk several of my favorite outfits just zis week."

Blowing out a big sigh, she complained, "I, too, am needing a break. I am veree ‘ungry today, and supper is too many hours from now. Would you like a scone?" Ginny accepted a scone and watched as Fleur proceeded to devour the five remaining scones with liberal application of jam and honey and butter, all washed down, of course, with several cups of WWW tea.

Ginny was pleased with the obvious effects of her plan, but disappointed that Fleur’s attitudes remained unchanged. Fleur had peppered the meal with insults and innuendo about several co-workers and Weasley women. One lacked charm and grace; many failed to exercise and overindulged; nearly all lacked skill with hair and makeup charms to compensate for their innate lack of beauty. Her diatribe continued in the short pauses as she wolfed down her food. Ginny worked hard to provide neutral responses, while helpfully refilling Fleur’s tea, so that Fleur would would have more time for the constant buttering, jamming and inhaling of her scones.

Sunday Lunch: Week Seven

At the Weasley’s Sunday lunch on the seventh week of Ginny’s ‘teaching experiment’, the once lithe Fleur had grown past chubby to fat. She had given up on her posh, form-fitting muggle clothes and returned to flowing witches robes in an attempt to camouflage her burgeoning to new proportions. For the first time in memory, Fleur wore no makeup and her limp hair fell into her eyes. Ginny watched with a smirk as Fleur ate nearly twice as much as even her hollow legged brother Ron. All the while, Fleur rambled on as usual, criticizing everything from the menu and eating habits of others to the child-rearing practices of her sisters-in-law.

After lunch, the men refereed a low-flying game of quidditch the children played on safety brooms. Ginny sat in the parlor with her mother and sisters-in-law enjoying some quiet girl-talk. As it often did, the discussion focused on the amusing exploits and accomplishments of the myriad Weasley children, grandchildren, nieces and nephews. Ginny winced as Fleur boasted about the looks, manners and accomplishments of her own children and dismissed praise regarding the other children.

Less than an hour after lunch, Fleur rose and headed for the kitchen, chastising "Molly, I am surprised at you. You are usually so generous about providing tea and snacks for all. Well, no need. I will take care of zeez things for you today." Molly started to get up to help, but Ginny pressed her mother’s arm down and said, "Let her at it mum. For all the things you do for us all, you should learn to relax and let us do for you."

As Fleur could be heard rattling dishes in the kitchen, Hermione commented, "That’s odd. Didn’t we just finish lunch a little while ago?"

Angelina checked her watch and said, "mm... 45 minutes ago."

The conversation continued happily and without further thought about Fleur until she returned some time later with an entire tea cart loaded to capacity.

Angelina’s jaw dropped when she was the first to see Fleur return. In addition to full tea and coffee service, Fleur had "whipped up" a mulberry pie, toffee pudding, a 5-tier tower of finger sandwiches, chocolate croissants, assorted biscuits and pumpkin pasties. "Voila. Tea for all," said Fleur, as she heaped a plate full of treats for herself.

The conversation was forgotten as a room full of stunned in-laws watched the woman with the formerly bird-like appetite bolt down a plate full of goodies in a very few minutes. Without pause, Fleur returned to the cart to refill her plate with an even larger heap. It was only when she sat down with her second plate that she looked up to find the silent room full of wide-eyed Weasley women who were watching her atypical behavior. Without a speck of self-consciousness, she encouraged them, "‘Elp yourselves to tea, yes?"

Murmuring their acceptance, everyone helped themselves to tea or coffee.

By the time they were settled with their hot drinks, Fleur was filling her plate for a third time. Angelina furrowed her brow and looked over to Katie with an eyebrow raised. Katie winked back at Angelina and asked Fleur if she was on a special diet.

Fleur swallowed her pudding and replied, "Mais non! Why do you ask?"

"Gee." Katie began, "I dunno. It seems like you are a little bit off of your usual fruits and vegetables."

Completely unabashed, Fleur replied, "Yes. But only for today. When you practice a strict routine such as mine, you can afford the occasional treat. Not a problem!"

Ginny suppressed a snort into her tea cup as Fleur punctuated her statement by shoving an entire pumpkin pasty in her mouth.

A Slow Learner

Ginny had expected her experiment to be short-lived. However, she must have been wildly overestimating Fleur’s capacity for introspection or kindness, because she never dreamed it would take more than a month or two for Fleur to learn a bit of humility. Unfortunately, Fleur’s indestructible ego and pride preferred self-delusion over reality.

Ginny delivered additional tins of WWW tea at Fleur’s house and office as the weeks went by and continued their weekly tea breaks at work. While Marguerite had joined them at the beginning of the experiment, she had begged off lately, telling Ginny she just couldn’t stand to watch Fleur’s compulsive eating and rude behavior. Any nasty gossip Fleur may have spread about the Weasleys was long forgotten, as Fleur’s changed behavior and appearance had become the prime target of Ministry gossip. Several office pools speculated on her weight gain and daily food choices.

The only thing that could have made Ginny happier would have been if Fleur’s acerbic criticisms of every one else had become even a bit muted. But they had not.

Tea: Week Sixteen

At their tea break four months into the experiment, Fleur lumbered in looking horrible and very upset. She looked like her heaving chest might burst out of the bodice of her too small, stained lavender robes. Her flyaway hair drooped out from in a lopsided bun. Her blotchy complexion was made worse by an amateurish application of muggle make up. 

A little bit clumsy with the air kisses, Fleur bumped her sticky cheek against Ginny’s before flopping loudly and gracelessly down on her chair.

"What’s wrong Fleur?" asked Ginny as she dabbed the sticky stuff off of her cheek.

"Alors! I ‘ave been demoted!" whined Fleur as she slurped her tea. "I do not understand what I ‘ave done wrong." After inhaling a chocolate biscuit, she continued, "Zee ambassador met wiz me zis morning,” (pause to inhale biscuit) and ‘e says I am no longer to attend functions with zee international wizarding community." (Chain-munching four biscuits.)

Finally!! Hoping Fleur might now understand the effects of criticisms about one’s appearance and diet, Ginny said, "That’s awful. Did he give you a reason?"

Fleur nodded as she tore the cover off a box of filled bon bons. "‘e says that with my commodious appearance (white chocolate bon bon) and lack of manners (raspberry filled bon bon), I am a disgrace to zee Briteesh Ministry! (Licks her chocolate and crumb covered lips) I simply do not understand! (Slurps more tea) We all know I am very beautiful and I ‘ave always ‘ad such a way with zee ambassador." She swiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smeared food stains onto the lap of her robes. Fleur blew her nose like a foghorn into a handkerchief and shook her head, causing her flyaway hair to tumble over her face.

Ginny was beginning to feel badly for her recalcitrant student. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

Fleur shoves down several pastries before responding, "I am a positive person and shall look on zee bright side. If I don’t ‘ave to attend zee evening functions, (she makes short order of a blueberry muffin) I will ‘ave more time to spend at ‘ome cooking for Bill and zee girls. I ‘ave always disliked to miss dinner with zem. Yes, zat is what I will do. I will look on zee bright side of zis change. Thank you for being my good friend and listening to my problems, Geenee. You are so sweet to me. Care for a beescuit?"

Christmas: Week Thirty-four

Eight months into Ginny’s "teaching project", Fleur absolutely rolled out of the floo into the Burrow on Christmas morning. Her once glowing hair hung as an unkempt, straw plait down her back. Her chubby face was now further transformed by the addition of jowls and a squashy double chin. Even with the assistance of a charmed corset, the clingy silk of her dress robes could not camouflage her vast bulk. The boned bodice did its best to squeeze her bulky flesh into a narrow waist, but the effect of the unnatural compression was to press alarming mounds of cleavage nearly up to her neck. Her wide waddling steps were obvious even under flowing skirts. And, of course, her jiggly fat hips and belly ballooned cartoonishly out from under the waist of her corset.

Despite looking like a Muggle doughboy squeezed into robes, Fleur still carried herself hautilly, ordering Bill to carry the Christmas packages and manage their spoilt chubby daughters while she carried a tiny purse.

She parked herself on a groaning couch in the parlor, conjured a little table and started unpacking a small feast for herself, explaining that she was feeling "a little peaky and needed to keep her energy up" for the festivities. While the adults watched the children open their presents and then through the adult gift exchange, Fleur unabashedly ate two sausage on bagel sandwiches, four croissants, a loaf of pain au chocolat and a full pot of her favorite tea.

After intensive interrogation by Hermione, Ginny began to worry that the experiment would not be the short-term learning experience she had anticipated. More to the point, she wondered if her experiment was making Bill miserable. Wavering in her commitment to force humility upon Fleur, Ginny spoke with the twins about her concerns for Bill. When the twins spoke with Bill about it, they were shocked to find that he wasn’t remotely bothered by it.

"Why not?" asked Ginny later.

Fred grinned as he explained, "It seems Bill enjoys the fact that she is finally feeding him decently. She’s finally learned how to cook a decent meal. And, there are, er, uh..."

Seeing his twin at a loss for words, George filled in, "Other advantages of an extremely voluptuous nature. Apparently, big Bill has quite a kink for, uh, Fleur’s enhanced figure. He says the sex has never been better!!"

Fred snickered and added, “Something about rolling around in all that fresh meat...”

Startled by the vivid imagery brought to mind, Ginny squeaked, "Don’t tell me! I’m glad Bill is happy, but this is more than I need to know this!" But she did have a question, "How can the ever-so-shallow Fleur not SEE the changes in her?? No matter how accommodating Bill is, you wouldn’t think she’d be happy to let herself go like this."

George explained, "Bill says she absolutely freaked out a couple of months ago when she couldn’t button up her robes. She wouldn’t leave their bedroom. Bill just wanted to make her happy. So he charmed all of the mirrors in the house to slenderize and then he went out and bought her a whole new wardrobe of Madam Tentpole’s Automatically Adjusting Robes. Everything she owns grows right along with her."

"Really??" exclaimed Ginny. "Madam Tentpole... oh, that’s just too good to be true. No wonder she is not really getting the point. How long do we let this go on?"

"How long has she been making every witch in this family miserable?"

"Good point."

Tea: Week Forty-one

Mid-February Ginny caught a pink paper airplane memo from Fleur an hour before their regular tea break. "Dear Ginny, my energy is low today. Would you mind terribly meeting me in my office for tea? I will arrange for tea service. Yours, Fleur."

Upon entering Fleur’s office, Ginny found an ever-larger Fleur occupying most of a full sized floral couch. Seeing Fleur struggling to stand up, Ginny bent down to give Fleur the mandatory cheek kisses.

Tea service was set up on the coffee table with a generous volume of sandwiches and pastries.

"You have made some nice changes in here, Fleur. Is this couch new?"

"Yes, I’m finding my desk is very cramped lately and zee chair is uncomfortable. So I ‘ave been working ‘ere on zee couch."

Fleur was short of breath and wheezy as the weight of her enormous bosom pressed down on her lungs and stomach. Even with her knees spread wide, she groaned at the effort of rolling forward toward the table to serve the tea and load her plate with food. Ginny noticed that Fleur’s once slender hands and wrists were dimpled with fat and that rolls of fat hung from her forearms as she reached forward.

Feeling a twinge of true concern, Ginny asked, "And you mentioned that your energy is low? Are you feeling ill?"

"Not ill, exactly, but now well, eezer." Fleur’s chins wobbled as she shook her head. "It seems zat I get tired from zee most basic activities. I was breathing heavee when I got to my office zis morning as if I ‘ad just climbed zee mountain. And zee stairs at ‘ome ‘ave been too much for me to manage. I am going to see my mediwitch tomorrow to see what is ‘appening. Perhaps she will prescribe a potion or vitamins."

"But enough of me. ‘ave you seen Margueritte’s ‘orrible new ‘air style? She looks as though she was trapped in zee wind tunnel. And zen zere is Samantha over in Magical Games. She just returned from maternity leave. She’s absolutely let herself go. Such a shame..."

Ginny certainly hoped that a visit to her mediwitch would give Fleur a cold dose of reality to open her eyes to her weight gain. As much as she wanted Fleur to learn some kindness regarding people’s human imperfections, she certainly hadn’t thought it would take this long for Fleur to catch on.

At the end of tea, Fleur asked Ginny to help her up because she needed to go to a meeting. As Fleur pulled on Ginny’s arm, Ginny surreptitiously pulled her wand and performed a silent "wingardium leviosa" so that she could actually pull Fleur up to her feet. Ginny walked behind Fleur as she slowly waddled down the hall, shaking the building slightly as she lumbered. From the rear, Ginny saw that Fleur’s elbows hung out like wings because her arms were too full to fall straight. Still, her upper body was dwarfed by the mass of hips and arse that rolled along with every step. When the lift came, Ginny allowed Fleur to enter first, as she required the entire width of the door to enter.

Tea: Week Forty-two

Ginny felt horribly guilty thinking about how seriously her little experiment was effecting Fleur’s health. She bought a case of the real French tea Fleur loved and told George that she wouldn’t be needing any more of the WWW faux tea. In an effort to atone for her prank gone wrong, she delivered half of the case to Fleur and Bill’s home and half to Fleur at her office.

When Ginny met Fleur the next week for tea, she immediately asked how the mediwitch appointment had gone. Fleur made a disgusted face and answered, "‘orribly! All of my magical indices are out of synchronism. And she insisted that I step on a muggle instrument to measure my weight in pounds. I ‘ave never ‘ad my pounds measured in my life. Although I do not know what pounds I measured last year, the mediwitch assures me that I have gained too much weight and must diet."

Trying to keep a suitably sympathetic expression on her face, Ginny said, "Really? That’s too bad Fleur."

Fleur’s chins wobbled as she looked down and shook her head. "I simply do not understand. I have always kept such a disciplined routine."

"Yes, I know. So you have always said." replied Ginny.

"Perhaps we can switch our weekly tea to a nice walk instead?" Fleur asked, looking hopefully at Ginny.

"Yes. Of course. That sounds like a smashing idea."

A smile graced Fleur’s swollen face. "Starting next week, of course," clarified Fleur as she maneuvered to stand up. "For today, there are delectable looking tarts over on the tea cart that we really shouldn’t pass by."

Ginny grinned as she watched Fleur waddle up to the tea tray and purchase the entire tray of fruit tarts. Fleur hadn’t had any WWW tea in days. She had obviously developed some bad habits that would be hard to break. Whether or not Fleur ever learned to be nice about other people, Ginny looked forward to reminding Fleur of her own helpful diet, exercise and discipline tips.


End file.
